doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gibs
Demon Recently I entered to this Doom wikia, the article says that only 6 characters have a Gib death, however once I saw a Demon having a Gib death. That happened to me about 10 years ago, a Demon was chasing me and there was a Revenant farther behind us, then the Revenant uses its homing missiles and hit the Demon, so the Demon instead of dying in the traditional way IT DIED GIBBED. ...is there an explanation about this? that means Demons can be gibbed too or it was an extremely rare situation? or a glitch? I would love to take a screenshoot about it but I was 11 years old so I didn't know that I could do it =( † JuanPa † : Well 201.230.24.32, no matter what the Demon will never gib. Unless you are playing a modified version of Doom, some rare memory corruption occurs, you saw something else gib, or you were dreaming. GhostlyDeath 18:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Is it possible that if 2 missiles hit in the exact moment in game-time that they would be added together for gib calculations? talk2ty 02:45, April 3, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yeah, that could've happened, maybe. --[[User:JuanPaBJ16|†_'J'''uαи'P'α™_†]] ''a message? '' 05:28, January 22, 2016 (UTC) ** lolz, I'd rather think it was a rare memory corruption or something similar, it wasn't a modified version, I was playing Plutonia (don't remember which map) and that Demon was alone, no other monster was there and I was in front of him so I saw it dying, that surprised me because I already knew Demons can't gib, but... I don't how could it happen. It was the only time that it occured. † JuanPa † ::Edit: Also, it wasn't a WAD file, but an original MS-DOS exe file. --[[User:JuanPaBJ16|†_'J'uαи'P'α™_†]] ''a message? '' 05:26, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Math :Gib death occurs when, after a character has been damaged, its health is '''less' than the negative of its spawn health (or original hit points). :In other words, the character has suffered, in total, more than twice the damage needed to kill it in the normal fashion. :For example, a zombieman having 1 hit point left (and which had an initial health of 20 hit points), would require an attack dealing 22 points or more of damage to be gibbed. So basically, with 1 minues 22 equals -21, which is 1 less than -20, meaning for a monster to be gibbable an attack must be capable of doing 1 damage higher than their starting life, since they have to have at least 1 hit point left to be damageable. Too bad you can't just shoot corpses and gib them, but that'd probably require aiming down. I am wondering if barrel-chains might be one way around this. Like if you destroyed 1 barrel and it damaged (but did not kill) a demon but then it blew up 2 equidistance barrels, if the demon was equidistant from those barrels too then you'd think they would hit it at the exact same moment and stack their damage right? talk2ty 02:45, April 3, 2015 (UTC)